qubo_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Ion Kids Wiki
Ion Kids is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBC Universal, Classic Media, Hit Entertainment, Splash Entertainment, and DHX Media. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, there are a few live-action shows here and there. Current animated programs on Ion Kids include ToddWorld, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Oswald, Pet Alien, Stickin' Around, Grossology, Jakers, Nutri Ventures, Ned's Newt, and Doki (just to name a few). As for live-action, there's Artzooka, Mickey's Farm, Giver, Look Kool, Choo Choo Bob, This is Daniel Cook, This is Emily Yeung, and 4 animal documentaries. There's even a bit of mixed media (shows that consist of both animation and live-action segments), including Monkey See Monkey Do and Mickey's Farm. Unfortunately, Ion Kids has not produced any original programming, but has worked on SOME shows, such as Nature Cat, LazyTown, Turbo Dogs and My Friend Rabbit. There's even made-for-the-network segments on Willa's Wild Life, Pearlie, VeggieTales, and Jane and the Dragon. Programming on Ion Kids and its companion Ion Television block account for all educational programming content on Ion Television's owned-and-operated stations and certain Ion affiliates that carry the 24-hour channel, relieving the network from the responsibility of carrying programs compliant with guidelines dictated by the Children's Television Act on its other subchannel services (especially those that simulcast the Home Shopping Network and QVC, two networks that by virtue of their primary distribution via cable and satellite television, are exempt from the guidelines). On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched "Qubo Night Owl", (running from 12:00 to 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time) which features classic animated series, many of which came from the Filmation library owned by Classic Media; the block was restructured in August 2013 (due to NBCUniversal purchasing Sprout and renaming it Universal Kids four years later) to feature a mix of animated and live-action series sourced solely from Qubo's distribution partners. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television (the parent company), The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called "Qubo Kids Corner (a.k.a. Ion Kids TV)" and running on Friday mornings. In 2012, due to losing rights from NBC Universal until 2019, the NBC and Telemundo blocks were replaced by NBC Kids, which featured shows from NBC's own Sprout network (now Universal Kids) until it was replaced in 2016 by The More You Know. On April 15, 2019, Qubo Night Owl rebrands as Planet Toons. On May 27, 2019, Qubo becomes Ion Kids to concide owning rights of DreamWorks Animation. See also: All Shows, Timeline and List of programs broadcast by Qubo Current Programming 4-square.png|'4 Square' Zoo-lane.png|'64 Zoo Lane' A-little-curious.png|'A Little Curious' The-adventures-of-napkin-man.png|'The Adventures Of Napkin Man!' Paddington-bear.png|'The Adventures Of Paddington Bear' Almost-naked-animals.png|'Almost Naked Animals' Angelina-ballerina.png|'Angelina Ballerina' Animal-mechanicals.png|'Animal Mechanicals' Apple-and-onion.png|'Apple & Onion' Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' Babar.png|'Babar' Barney-and-friends.png|'Barney & Friends' Batterypop.png|'BatteryPOP' Bear-in-the-big-blue-house.png|'Bear In The Big Blue House' Beingian.png|'Being Ian' Berenstain-bears.png|'Berenstain Bears' Big-block-singsong.png|'Big Block SingSong' Big-comfy-couch.png|'The Big Comfy Couch' Binka.png|'Binka' Blues-clues.png|'Blue's Clues' Bo-on-the-go.png|'Bo On The Go!' Bob-the-builder.png|'Bob The Builder' Bump-in-the-night.png|'Bump In The Night' Busytown-mysteries.png|'Busytown Mysteries' Chirp.png|'Chirp' Chop-chop-ninja.png|'Chop Chop Ninja' Chucks-choice.png|'Chuck's Choice' Clangers.png|'Clangers' Corduroy.png|'Corduroy Bear' Cosmic-quantum-ray.png|'Cosmic Quantum Ray' Curiosity-quest.png|'Curiosity Quest' Cyberchase.png|'Cyberchase' Danger-rangers.png|'Danger Rangers' Davincibles.png|'The DaVincibles' Day-my-butt-went-psycho.png|'The Day My Butt Went Psycho!' Dennis-and-gnasher.png|'Dennis & Gnasher' Denver-the-last-dinosaur.png|'Denver The Last Dinosaur' Dino-dan.png|'Dino Dan' Dirtgirlworld.png|'Dirtgirlworld' Dive-olly-dive.png|'Dive Olly Dive!' Dn-ace.png|'D.N. Ace' Doki.png|'Doki' The-doodlebops.png|'The Doodlebops' Doozers.png|'Doozers' Dragon-tales.png|'Dragon Tales' Driver-dans-story-train.png|'Driver Dan's Story Train' Dumb-bunnies.png|'Dumb Bunnies' Eliot-kid.png|'Eliot Kid' Esme-and-roy.png|'Esme & Roy' Famous-5-on-the-case.png|'Famous 5: On The Case' Fetch-with-ruff-ruffman.png|'Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman' Fifi-and-the-flowertots.png|'Fifi & The Flowertots' Finding-stuff-out.png|'Finding Stuff Out' Finley-the-fire-engine.png|'Finley The Fire Engine' Fireman-sam.png|'Fireman Sam' Fishtronaut.png|'Fishtronaut' Flying-rhino-junior-high.png|'Flying Rhino Junior High' Franklin.png|'Franklin' Funniest-pets-people.png|'Funniest Pets & People' The-future-is-wild.png|'The Future Is Wild' George-shrinks.png|'George Shrinks' Gerald-mcboing-boing.png|'Gerald McBoing Boing' Geronimo-stilton.png|'Geronimo Stilton' Go-jetters.png|'Go Jetters' Gofrette.png|'Gofrette' Gordon-the-garden-gnome.png|'Gordon The Garden Gnome' Grojband.png|'Grojband' Grossology.png|'Grossology' Growing-up-creepie.png|'Growing Up Creepie' Harry.png|'Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs' Heathcliff.png|'Heathcliff' Hey-duggee.png|'Hey Duggee' Horrid-henry.png|'Horrid Henry' Im-an-animal.png|'I'm An Animal' Inspector-gadget-3d.png|'Inspector Gadget' Jack.png|'Jack' Jacob.png|'Jacob Two-Two' Jakers.png|'Jakers!' Jane.png|'Jane & The Dragon' Jay-jay-the-jet-plane.png|'Jay Jay The Jet Plane' Jelly-jamm.png|'Jelly Jamm' Jerry-and-the-raiders.png|'Jerry & The Raiders' Justin-time.png|'Justin Time' Katie-and-orbie.png|'Katie & Orbie' Lets-go-luna.png|'Let's Go Luna!' Little-bear.png|'Little Bear' Little-robots.png|'Little Robots' Lucky-fred.png|'Lucky Fred' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast.png|'Maggie & The Ferocious Beast' Making-stuff.png|'Making Stuff' Messy-goes-to-okido.png|'Messy Goes To Okido' Mighty-jungle.png|'The Mighty Jungle' Miss-moon.png|'Miss Moon' Miss-spider.png|'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' Mister-maker.png|'Mister Maker' Monkey-see-monkey-do.png|'Monkey See Monkey Do' Monster-math-squad.png|'Monster Math Squad' Mr-men-show.png|'The Mr. Men Show' My-big-big-friend.png|'My Big Big Friend' Rabbit.png|'My Friend Rabbit' Alfred.png|'The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog' Nature-cat.png|'Nature Cat' Netsmartzkids.png|'NetSmartzKids' Nickelodeon.png|'Nickelodeon (block)' Nutri-ventures.png|'Nutri Ventures' Olive-the-ostrich.png|'Olive The Ostrich' Olivia.png|'Olivia' Oswald.png|'Oswald' Pearlie.png|'Pearlie' Pet-alien.png|'Pet Alien' Picme.png|'PICME' Pingu.png|'Pingu' Pinky-dinky-doo.png|'Pinky Dinky Doo' Pirates-adventures-in-art.png|'Pirates: Adventures In Art' Rainbow-ruby.png|'Rainbow Ruby' The-real-ghostbusters.png|'The Real Ghostbusters' Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Rescue.png|'Rescue Heroes' Roary-the-racing-car.png|'Roary The Racing Car' Rock-the-park.png|'Rock The Park' Rolie-polie-olie.png|'Rolie Polie Olie' Roll-play.png|'Roll Play' Ruby-gloom.png|'Ruby Gloom' Rubys-studio.png|'Ruby's Studio' Sagwa.png|'Sagwa' Sally-bollywood.png|'Sally Bollywood' Sarah-and-duck.png|'Sarah & Duck' Save-ums.png|'The Save-Ums!' Scaredy-squirrel.png|'Scaredy Squirrel' Secret-millionaires-club.png|'Secret Millionaires Club' Secret-show.png|'The Secret Show' Sesame-street.png|'Sesame Street' Seven-little-monsters.png|'Seven Little Monsters' Shelldon.png|'Shelldon' Sidekick.png|'Sidekick' Skunk-fu.png|'Skunk Fu!' Snowsnaps.png|'Snowsnaps' Space-racers.png|'Space Racers' Spinner-the-space-kid.png|'Spinner The Space Kid' Spliced.png|'Spliced' Stella-and-sam.png|'Stella & Sam' Stickin-around.png|'Stickin' Around' This-is-emily-yeung.png|'This Is Emily Yeung.' Thomas-and-friends.png|'Thomas & Friends' Thomas-edisons-secret-lab.png|'Thomas Edison's Secret Lab' Tickety-toc.png|'Tickety Toc' Timothy-goes-to-school.png|'Timothy Goes To School' Tinpo.png|'Tinpo' Tiny-planets.png|'Tiny Planets' Toddworld.png|'ToddWorld' Toopy-and-binoo-vroom-vroom-zoom.png|'Toopy & Binoo' Toot-and-puddle.png|'Toot & Puddle' Umigo.png|'UMIGO' Veggietales.png|'VeggieTales' Waybuloo.png|'Waybuloo' Wayside.png|'Wayside' Where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego.png|'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?' Wheres-wally.png|'Where's Wally?' Wibbly-pig.png|'Wibbly Pig' Willa.png|'Willa's Wild Life' Wow-wow-wubbzy.png|'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' Yo-gabba-gabba.png|'Yo Gabba Gabba!' Zerby-derby.png|'Zerby Derby' Zigby.png|'Zigby' Zula.png|'The Zula Patrol' Upcoming Programming Amazing-adrenalini-bros.png|'The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers' Animalia.png|'Animalia' Betsys-kindergarten-adventures.png|'Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures' Birdz.png|'Birdz' Blasters-universe.png|'Blaster's Universe' Blazing-dragons.png|'Blazing Dragons' Bobbys-world.png|'Bobby's World' Braceface.png|'Braceface' Brothers-flub.png|'The Brothers Flub' Brum.png|'Brum' Bunny-maloney.png|'Bunny Maloney' The-buzz-on-maggie.png|'The Buzz On Maggie' Charlie-and-lola.png|'Charlie & Lola' Chloes-closet.png|'Chloe's Closet' Code-lyoko.png|'Code Lyoko' Corniel-and-bernie.png|'Corniel & Bernie' Cramp-twins.png|'The Cramp Twins' Dennis-the-menace.png|'Dennis The Menace' Dinosaur-king.png|'Dinosaur King' Donkey-kong-country.png|'Donkey Kong Country' Ella-the-elephant.png|'Ella The Elephant' Fat-dog-mendoza.png|'Fat Dog Mendoza' Frankensteins-cat.png|'Frankenstein's Cat' Frannys-feet.png|'Franny’s Feet' Henrys-world.png|'Henry's World' Hi-5.png|'Hi-5' The-hoobs.png|'The Hoobs' Jimmy-two-shoes.png|'Jimmy Two-Shoes' Johnny-test.png|'Johnny Test' Kaput-and-zosky.png|'Kaput & Zosky' Kipper.png|'Kipper' Kirby-right-back-at-ya.png|'Kirby: Right Back At Ya!' The-koala-brothers.png|'The Koala Brothers' The-little-lulu-show.png|'The Little Lulu Show' Lunar-jim.png|'Lunar Jim' Martin-mystery.png|'Martin Mystery' Mona-the-vampire.png|'Mona The Vampire' My-dad-the-rockstar.png|'My Dad The Rock Star' My-pet-monster.png|'My Pet Monster' Nanoboy.png|'The New Adventures Of Nanoboy' Noonbory-and-the-super-seven.png|'Noonbory & The Super 7' Peep-and-the-big-wide-world.png|'Peep & The Big Wide World' Pocoyo.png|'Pocoyo' Ranger-rob.png|'Ranger Rob' Redwall.png|'Redwall' Roboroach.png|'RoboRoach' Rocket-monkeys.png|'Rocket Monkeys' Rubbadubbers.png|'Rubbadubbers' Sam-and-max.png|'Sam & Max' Storm-hawks.png|'Storm Hawks' Stuart-little.png|'Stuart Little' Sushi-pack.png|'Sushi Pack' Xavier-riddle-and-the-secret-museum.png|'Xavier Riddle & The Secret Museum' What-a-mess.png|'What-a-Mess' Will-and-dewitt.png|'Will & Dewitt' Wish-kid.png|'Wish Kid' Wishbone.png|'Wishbone' Yakkity-yak.png|'Yakkity Yak' Yvon-of-the-yukon.png|'Yvon Of The Yukon' Zekes-pad.png|'Zeke's Pad' Zoboomafoo.png|'Zoboomafoo' Returning programs Angelo-rules.png|'Angelo Rules' Artzooka.png|'Artzooka!' Boo.png|'Boo!' I-spy.png|'I Spy' Joe-jack.png|'Joe & Jack' Magic.png|'The Magic School Bus' Marvin.png|'Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse' Meteor-and-the-mighty-monster-tru.png|'Meteor & The Mighty Monster Trucks' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Rupert.png|'Rupert' Turbo.png|'Turbo Dogs' Former Programming Penguins.png|'3-2-1 Penguins!' Adventures.png|'Adventures From The Book Of Virtues' Animal-atlas.png|'Animal Atlas' Jarod.png|'Animal Exploration With Jarod Miller' Animal-science.png|'Animal Science' Animorphs.png|'Animorphs' Anne-the-animated-series.png|'Anne Of Green Gables' Ask-me.png|'Ask Me!' Bravestarr.png|'BraveStarr' Bubu-and-the-little-owls.png|'Bubu & The Little Owls' Busy-world-of-richard-scarry.png|'The Busy World Of Richard Scarry' Choo-choo-bob.png|'The Choo Choo Bob Show' Class.png|'Class Of The Titans' Crashbox.png|'Crashbox' Culture-click.png|'Culture Click' Dear-america.png|'Dear America/Royal Diaries' Dex-hamilton-alien-entomologist.png|'Dex Hamilton Alien Entomolgist' Dragon.png|'Dragon' Elliot.png|'Elliot Moose' George-and-martha.png|'George & Martha' Ghostbusters.png|'Ghostbusters' Giver.png|'Giver' Guess-with-jess.png|'Guess With Jess' He-man.png|'He-Man & The Masters Of Universe' Lambchop.png|'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' Larryboy.png|'LarryBoy Adventures' Lazytown.png|'LazyTown' Libertys-kids.png|'Liberty's Kids' Look-kool.png|'Look Kool' Maisy.png|'Maisy' Make-way-for-noddy.png|'Make Way For Noddy' Mickeys-farm.png|'Mickey's Farm' Mighty.png|'Mighty Machines' Missbg.png|'Miss BG' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Panwapa.png|'Panwapa' Pippi.png|'Pippi Longstocking' Postmanpat.png|'Postman Pat' Raggs.png|'Raggs' Ratz.png|'Ratz!' Safari-tracks.png|'Safari Tracks' Sammy.png|'Sammy's Story Shop' Sandra-the-fairytale-detective.png|'Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective' She-ra.png|'She-Ra: Princess Of Power' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Shuriken-school.png|'Shuriken School' Sittingducks.png|'Sitting Ducks' Taste-buds.png|'Taste Buds' Theodore.png|'Theodore Tugboat' This-is-daniel-cook.png|'This Is Daniel Cook.' Trailblazers.png|'Timeblazers' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Whats-your-news.png|'What's Your News?' The-wiggles.png|'The Wiggles' Wilbur.png|'Wilbur' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins' Zoo-clues.png|'Zoo Clues' Movies and Specials from Nickelodeon Hey-arnold.png|'Hey Arnold!' Rockos-modern-life.png|'Rocko's Modern Life' Invader-zim.png|'Invader Zim' Category:Browse